


the way the series should have ended

by mist_e_rose2014



Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_e_rose2014/pseuds/mist_e_rose2014
Summary: Just a one-shot on how the series should have ended.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	the way the series should have ended

“Come on Clarke” Bellamy stood, still holding Madi’s sketch book. Clarke’s gaze wavered between the sketch book in his hand and the aim of her gun “you know you don’t want to do this” he didn’t break eye contact with her. He looked ridiculous in the white getup Cadogan provided him.

“I need to protect my daughter” she insisted, “and since you’ve lost your mind and trusted him” she sighed “I have to choose between my best friend and my daughter.”

“you don’t have to choose” Bellamy countered “You just have to trust me, like you used to” he pleaded. 

“I’m sorry Bellamy, but I don’t think I can” she glanced at the green light, it was beginning to fade. She needed to get the book and get the hell out of here. “Give me the book Bellamy, and I won’t have to do this” she raised the gun.

Bellamy knew that look. There was no arguing with her when she was like this. “Well, I guess we have ourselves a standoff” he sighed. 

“I guess we…” she began, but was distracted when there was a rough tug at her ankle. She lost her balance and her grip on the gun. “Bellamy” she cried out, pulling the trigger. She gasped as she watched him fall, clutching his arm. Clarke kicked back against Sheidheda’s grip on her ankle, releasing her leg, she kicked him in the head, knocking him out. “I’m sorry” she cried, grabbing the sketchbook “I can’t let you hurt Madi, not again.” She grabbed the book and ran toward the light. 

“Clarke” Bellamy called, wincing in agony at the pain in his wrist, but she disappeared into the light. 

“What the hell?” Clarke stumbled out of the anomaly. Monty said earth wasn’t survivable. How the hell had she ended up in the bunker? 

“Clarke where’s Bellamy?” Octavia asked looking behind her. 

“He’s still in Sanctum” Clarke bit her lip, “I was trying to get him to come, but” she sighed heavily, shaking her head.

“Clarke” Octavia grabbed her arm “you’re bleeding.”

“It’s not my blood” Clarke looked downcast “it’s Bellamy’s.”

“What the hell happened Clarke?” Octavia placed her hands on her hips. 

“All I wanted to do was get the book from him” Clarke shook her head. “but then Sheidheda grabbed my ankle, and i….” she sniffed. “I swear it was an accident.”  
“Is..is he…?” she trailed off, not able to say the words.

“no, he’s not” Clarke shook her head “but neither is Sheidheda, so I don’t know what happened to him” she shrugged. 

“and you just left him?” Octavia bristled “with that maniac?”

“I’m sorry, I needed to see Madi, make sure she was okay” Clarke explained, hoping the words didn’t sound too lame.

Octavia dropped her head into her hands. “I get it” she sighed, thinking of Hope, “I don’t like it, but I get it.”

“I’m sorry Octavia” Clarke sniffled “I didn’t want to actually shoot…” she closed her eyes. 

“it’s okay, Clarke” Octavia sighed, pulling her into a hug “I’m still not happy with you” she stepped back, “but I understand” she smiled. “I would do anything for Hope, even shoot my own brother if I had to.”

“I swear Octavia it was an accident” Clarke looked at her, “I wasn’t going to shoot him, but Sheidheda grabbed me and it just happened…” she sobbed. 

“I don’t know why Indra hasn’t already killed that idiot” Octavia sighed. “it’s okay Clarke” she sighed. “We’ll get Raven to get us back there and get Bellamy” Octavia assured her. “Unless that nutcase gets to him first” she scowled.

“What do you think Cadogan did to get Bellamy on his side?” Clarke asked. 

“I don’t know, but it must’ve been good, because the brother I know wouldn’t buy into his cult crap.” Octavia sighed. “Hey” she smiled at Clarke, “Its okay, we have Raven, she’ll get us back to him, and who knows, maybe getting shot was what he needed to get out of his stupid trance.”

“Clarke, you’re here!” Madi ran into her arms.

“Yeah, I am” Clarke smiled, hugging her daughter. 

“Where’s Bellamy?” Madi looked around. 

“He stayed on Sanctum with that nutcase” Octavia answered for Clarke. “We’ll go back for him, though” she reassured the child. 

“I’m going with you” Madi declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

“no” they both responded at once.

“Cadogan is dangerous” Clarke declared.

“not to mention deranged” Octavia grunted. If that crazy man could convert Bellamy, there’s no telling what he could do with Madi.

“you can’t go back there, ever!” Clarke told her “because if he catches you, he will stop at nothing to get what he needs from you” she explained. “I can’t lose you, too Madi” she looked deep into her daughter’s eyes. “please just this once, do what I say?” she pleaded. 

“but it’s me he wants” she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring stubbornly at Clarke. 

“I said no Madi, that’s my final answer” Clarke stared back, just as suddenly.

They stayed that way until Madi ended the confrontation with a “fine, whatever you say” before stomping off.

“oh that kid is going to be the death of me, if she would just listen to me” she swore, throwing her hands in the air.

“Now that sounds familiar” Raven snickered entering the bunker “only the way I remember it, Abby was saying those words about you.

Clarke laughed at that “I wasn’t that bad” she disagreed.

“actually, you were worse” Raven countered. “always throwing yourself headlong into danger.”

“my poor mom” Clarke sighed, sitting down on one of the stairs. 

“It’s a good thing she loved you” Raven nodded in agreement.

“So, what’s the plan?” Raven turned to look at Clarke and Octavia.

“We need to get everybody together, then discuss that” Clarke was the first to speak, “but I think we need to divide and conquer” she looked at Octavia, who nodded in agreement. 

“I know where they are” Raven indicated that they should follow her. 

They gathered in the lounge with Echo, Hope, Jordan, Raven, Murphy, Emori, Jackson, Miller and Madi. Clarke filled them in on what had occurred on Sanctum, waiting for their reactions.

“and Bellamy?” Echo asked, her expression unreadable. 

“he was alive when I left” Clarke shrugged “but he was wounded…”she chewed her lower lip.

“He’s Cadogan’s sheep now” Echo scowled “let him take care of Bellamy.” The anger in her tone surprised Clarke.

After no one else commented, Clarke continued with her plan. “some of us have to go to Sanctum, see who, if anyone survived” she began. Between the Eliguis prisoners and Sheidheda, it was possible no one had survived.

“The rest of us have to go to Bardo to fight the last war, or take the test or whatever the hell is going to happen” she finished. “So, I guess the obvious question is who wants to go where?” At least she hoped they had a choice in the matter.

“There’s bound to be wounded in Sanctum” Jackson was the first to speak, “I’ll be more helpful there.”

“I’ve seen enough war” Miller shook his head “I’m done fighting for anyone, sorry” he looked at Clarke.

“it’s okay” Clarke smiled at him, “I understand.” She wanted to be done too, but that wasn’t going to happen, not as long as Madi was in danger.

“We’re going to Sanctum, too” Murphy announced, glancing at Emori, who nodded in response. “there still might be some diehard sanctumites, who won’t be happy to see you” he looked at Jackson and Miller. 

“I’m going to Bardo” Octavia declared “find my brother, hopefully” she chewed her lower lip. Hopefully he was back to his normal self and not some sheep anymore. “Besides someone needs to kick Cadogan’s ass.”

“Count me in” Echo nodded at her.

“me too” Hope chimed in.

“I go where you go” Indra walked into the room and stood next to Octavia “and somebody has to take out Sheidheda.” She turned to look at Gaia, who was with her. 

I’m going to stay here with Madi, keep her safe” she nodded at Clarke.

“thank you” Clarke smiled gratefully at her. 

“I’m going to Sanctum” Jordan revealed to no one’s surprise.

“that just leaves you four” Octavia looked at Clarke, Raven, Niylah and Gabriel. 

“Someone who can operate the stone needs to go to Sanctum” Gabriel was the first to speak. 

“that means I’m going to Bardo” Raven reasoned “so someone there can operate the stone. She looked at Clarke. 

“I’m going to Bardo” Clarke didn’t hesitate. “Cadogan is mine.”

All eyes turned to Niylah. “I’m going to Bardo” she looked at Clarke, someone has to watch your backs” she looked at Clarke and Octavia.

“Okay, we’re all decided” Clarke looked around. “we don’t know what to expect, and we may not be together again” her tone was quiet. She looked around thoughtfully, not sure what to say next. 

“we will meet again” Raven put a hand on her shoulder. “wherever you’re going, whoever you’re with take care of each other” she looked around. “we don’t know who or what to expect at either place” she cautioned.

The room was silent for a few moments as the weight of their tasks set in. “alright, take what you need and let’s get this started” Clarke instructed with more bravery than she felt. The group broke up, heading in different directions. “Take care of Madi for me” she looked at Gaia, “and If I don’t make it back…” she trailed off.

“you’ll be back Clarke” Gaia reassured her. 

“I hope so” she sighed heavily. 

“you will” She smiled at her. “your love for Madi will keep you alive.”

“that wasn’t enough for my mom or dad” Clarke sniffed.

“have a little faith, Clarke” she urged. 

“that’s your department” Clarke sighed “just take care of Madi for me, okay?” she pleaded.

“I will” Gaia promised. 

“I’m going with you” Madi appeared through the hallway door.

“No Madi, you’re not” Clarke shook her head “you need to stay here, where you’re safe.”

“You can’t make me Clarke” Madi crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I can, and I will” Clarke disagreed, also standing with her arms crossed over her chest.   
Gaia watched the standoff with an amused expression. 

“what’s going on here” Raven walked into the room. 

“I believe it’s called a standoff” Jackson chuckled, watching from the walkway. 

“Remind you of anyone?” Miller laughed standing next to him. 

“Abby would love this” Jackson grinned. “She’d endlessly tease Clarke about raising herself.”

“Let’s just make sure she lives to do that” Miller looked at him. 

Jackson nodded in response “let’s do that” he agreed.

“you guys take care of Sanctum, we’ll keep Clarke alive” she assured them. They all knew Clarke had kept them alive, taking the weight of all those decisions and lives lost on her own shoulders. 

“Who’s going to keep Madi alive?” Miller asked. They all knew one way or the other she was going to do what she wanted. 

“that depends on where she ends up” Raven laughed softly. Madi was so much like Clarke, it was hard to believe the two of them had found each other versus Madi being Clarke’s biological daughter. 

Once everybody returned to the room, They split up into teams. “Let’s get done what we need to and meet back here” Clarke gave some last-minute instructions. “We’ll go to Bardo first, take out Cadogan, then see what the hell happens next.” She nodded at Raven, who pressed the symbols on the stone. The room began to glow as the green portal opened. Clarke nodded at her friends who disappeared into the light one at a time, until only she and Raven remained. Raven nodded at her, then walked into the light. “take care of yourselves” she nodded at the second group. “be good for Gaia” Clarke pulled Madi into a hug, “I love you.” 

She tried to release Madi, pushing her to Gaia. Before she could stop her, Madi ran the other direction following Raven. “Dammit” Clarke swore, she should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“Go little Clarke” Murphy smirked.

“Shut up Muprhy” Clarke shook her head, before following Madi into the anomaly.

Clarke emerged from the anomaly still fuming over Madi’s unexpected dash. “well that was unexpected” Raven grinned at her, holding Madi by the sleeve of her jacket. “here I thought it would be you coming through and look who I found?” she cocked her head.  
“Where is everybody else?’ Clarke looked around. 

Raven shrugged in response, “nobody was here when I got here., then along came this little one.”

“It’s not fair “ Madi put her hands on her hips “I’m tired of people dying to protect me, I can protect myself, you know that” she glared at Clarke.

“yes you can” Clarke agreed, looking equally as stubborn “ but he wants what he thinks is in your head and he will kill you to get them, and I can’t let that happen” Clarke blinked back tears. “You’re all I have left Madi, and I will not lose you to fight some crazy man’s war.” 

“Clarke” Madi walked over to her “I don’t want to lose you either, but this war will never end if we don’t do something.”

Clarke sighed heavily, “Madi, I can’t…” she pulled her into her arms. 

“You can Clarke” Madi looked up at her “we both can, you just have to trust me.”

“Madi” Clarke looked into her daughter’s eyes “M-Cap is not a walk in the park” she tried to explain, but Madi cut her off.

“I heard you say that Leavitt told you if you cooperate, it’s not that bad” Madi admitted. “I can do this Clarke, I have to, and you have to let me.”

Clarke hung her head. She knew Madi was right. “I can’t lose you little one” she spoke, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

“you won’t” Madi promised “I just have to cooperate, and they’ll leave us alone after that.”

The doors opened and Cadogan walked in, flanked by Bellamy, who’s hand had been bandaged, and Leavitt, and probably an army of invisible men. “Welcome back” he crossed his arms over his waist. “what brings you here?”

“where is everybody else?” Clarke demanded, clutching Madi to her chest.

“your friends are safe, for now” Cadogan replied serenely. “you must be Madi” he glanced down at the child, who boldly stared at him. 

“I am” she answered, returning a bold stare of her own “and if you want my help, you’ll have to agree to my terms.” She raised her jaw, bravely meeting his gaze.”

“Really?” he smiled at her boldness “and what are your terms?” 

“I’ll help you, but then you’re going to release us, all of us, and never bother us again” she demanded. 

“You’ve got your mother’s gumption” Cadogan crossed his arm over his chest. “Are you better at keeping your word better than she is?” he asked. 

“are you?” Madi didn’t miss a beat. Clarke barely held in the snort of laughter that threatened to erupt.

Clearly impressed by her, Cadogan laughed softly. “any more terms?” he asked. 

“yeah, my mom and Raven gets to be there and if you don’t keep your end of the deal, they’ll shoot you and you’ll never get your war” Madi replied. “When you get what you want you send us back to the bunker, all of us, even our friends on Sanctum, and leave us alone!” Clarke noticed Bellamy’s gaze was drawn to Madi when she mentioned the bunker. “and last, he” she pointed at Leavitt, “does the memory capture.”

“and if I don’t meet your demands?” Cadogan looked at Madi.

“then you’ll never know what happened and if you try to force the memories out of me, my mom will kill you.” The matter of fact way she said the words, shocked all of them. Even Bellamy, who still appeared to be one of Cadogan’s sheep.

“and how long do I have to think about this?” he asked.

“About two minutes” Madi nodded at Raven “if you don’t agree, we’ll got back to Sanctum, get our people and take them back to Earth, then you’ll never get your answers.”

“Well, it seems you’ve thought it all out” Cadogan spoke casually.

“one minute” Madi continued to stare at him. 

“Fine, you have your deal” Cadogan gritted out, clearly upset to be outwitted by a child. 

“your invisible soldiers need to reveal themselves and throw their guns down” she demanded. Cadogan waved his hand in the air and half a dozen soldiers appeared, laying their guns on the floor. Raven and Clarke collected them.

“lead the way” Madi motioned. Cadogan went out the door, followed by Bellamy, Leavitt and the others. 

“Ballsy kid” Leavitt turned to look at Clarke.

Clarke grimaced “too ballsy some days, she agreed.  
“I’ll take good care of her” he promised.

“yeah, you will” Clarke agreed, “because if she dies, so do you.” At that, Leavitt turned back around and kept walking. He now knew where the teenager got her grit from.

They walked into the M-Cap room to find it empty. “you two, against the wall” Clarke pointed her gun at Bellamy and Cadogan, “hands where I can see them.” They followed her instructions, “Raven, if they move, shoot them.” Raven nodded in return, aiming her gun at them. 

Madi stared at the machine in front of her, then back to Clarke, a fearful look in her eyes. “It’s okay, Clarke lowered her gun, “I’ll be right beside you the whole time” she promised. She walked over with Madi settling her in the chair. “you get what you need and get out” she looked at Leavitt, “If she dies in that chair, you’ll die next to it.” Leavitt nodded at her a grave look in his eyes. Clarke settled beside Madi, her tiny hand clenched inside Clarke’s. 

“Okay Madi” Leavitt’s voice was shaky. Clarke supposed it should be since his life depended on saving Madi’s. “We’re going to start” he continued “think of a moment that makes you happy” he smiled at her. The machine made a whining sound as it lowered. 

“it’s okay” Clarke held her hand “you’re going to give them whatever memories you have, then we’re going home” she smiled at her. At the mention of home, an image appeared on the screen. Clarke smiled at the memory. “Yeah, that’s home” she spoke quietly “we’ll get back there” she promised. 

One eye on Bellamy and Cadogan, and the other on the images Madi was projecting, Raven and Bellamy, she noticed watched with great interest. The images of a very young Madi and Clarke in shadow valley with the colorful buildings and green surroundings. “wow, that’s what peace looks like” she murmured. 

The memories continued to flash. Memories of Clarke telling young Madi about her friends, about Bellamy and Abby, about the radio calls. Clarke glanced at Bellamy, wondering if the memories triggered anything in him. If they did, his expression didn’t bely his thoughts.

“Good job Madi” Leavitt looked at her “now do you remember having the memories of the commanders?” he asked. The screen began to fill with different images of past commanders, flipping through a few of them, Lexa, Sheidheda, Becca and then a face they didn’t recognize.

“Callie” Cadogan spoke out loud. Raven turned the gun on him, but he didn’t move. 

“Good Madi” Leavitt praised, “now can you see Callie near the stone?” he asked. The machine started to beep, causing Clarke to raise her gun in his direction. “it’s okay Madi” he calmed her down and the machine stopped beeping. “you’re okay” he smiled at her. He gave her a few minutes to rest “are you ready to go again?” he asked. She nodded “okay, so Callie is in the stone room, what do you see?” he asked. Leavitt suddenly began moving things around on the screen. “Got it” he nodded at Clarke.

“now disconnect her” Clarke aimed her gun at him “and get on the wall with your friends.” Leavitt disconnected the wires and loosened the grips on Madi’s arms, then walked to the wall. 

“Come on Madi, we’re leaving” she looked at Raven, who kept her gun trained on the three men as she backed up. They walked out of the room and made mad dash for the stone room. “Take us home Raven” Clarke told her as they all donned helmets. 

“What about Bellamy?” Raven asked.

“He made his choice” Clarke shrugged.

“But Clarke” she protested. Before she could continue the doors opened. Bellamy and Leavitt entered the room. Both Clarke and Raven raised their guns.

“Where’s Cadogan?” Clarke asked, eyes narrowed.

“He won’t be joining us” Leavitt replied. 

“That doesn’t answer my question” she narrowed her eyes at them. “he just let you walk out?” she asked.

“Not exactly” the door opened and Octavia walked in, followed by Echo and Niylah. “If there is such thing as transcendence that idiot won’t see it” she declared. “So, are we going home or what?” she looked at Raven. 

Bellamy seemed to have walked to the stone room of his own accord, but the lack of contact between he and Octavia or Echo had Clarke wondering if he was still transfixed by Cadogan. 

“Let’s go” Raven punched the symbols on the stone, creating a green glow. “home, sweet home” she indicated for them to go through. One by one, they all did until Clarke, Raven and Madi remained. 

“go on Madi” Clarke nodded “I just want to make sure no one else follows.” Madi glanced suspiciously at them. “Go” Clarke pushed her toward the light, I’ll be right there.”  
Reluctantly, Madi walked into the green light. 

“I need a favor” Clarke looked at Raven, chewing her lower lip.

“What’s going on Clarke?” she asked, wondering why Clarke was stalling. 

“I need to go back to Sanctum” she replied “alone, just for a little while.”  
“okay” Raven nodded, closing the portal, “you can do what you need to do, but I’m going with you.” 

“Okay” Clarke smiled at Raven’s compromise “let’s go.”

When the others arrived back in the bunker, they were surprised to find it full of people. 

Bellamy looked around “how is this possible?” he asked. 

Leavitt stood beside him, staring wordlessly at the room. “what is this place?” he asked.

“Welcome to Earth” Octavia walked over to him “are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good” he smiled at her. “are you?” 

“never better” she smiled “I’m home.” She touched his arms “I’ll show you around in a bit, but first I need a word with my brother.” He nodded and stepped away.

“So, are you back?” she asked.

“yeah” he answered, though he seemed a little sad at the prospect. “What did you do to the shepherd?” he asked. She’d made him and Leavitt leave the room before dealing with Cadogan. 

“he’ll survive” she shrugged. “her might even live to see all that transcendence crap he preached.”

“It wasn’t crap” Bellamy countered “I saw it. I saw mom.” Octavia saw the look in his eyes when he said that. 

“I’m sure you saw something” she agreed “but mom’s been dead for a long time, Bell” she touched his shoulder. “Even if you did see mom” she continued “I’m even more sure she would want you to live, not follow some crazy man to become a beam of light for the rest of your life.”

“He wasn’t crazy, O” Bellamy disagreed. 

“He was nuttier than a fruitcake” Octavia countered. “I know you wanted to do better, be better, and maybe Cadogan gave you that” she looked into his eyes, “but now we can do better, be better and we still get to live.” 

“I guess” he sighed, still sounding unhappy. Octavia looked over to Leavitt, who was caught between watching them and admiring his surroundings. “I need to go check on him” she glanced at Leavitt. “are you going to be okay?” she asked. 

“yeah, I’ll be fine” he nodded, “go to him.”

“Bellamy” she looked up at him “I’m glad you’re back, even if you’re still not sure” she hugged him. 

“It’s good to see you baby sister, I missed you” he hugged her back.

“I love you, Bell” she kissed his cheek.

“love you, too” he replied “someday you’ll tell me about Leavitt, right?” he smiled.

“Someday” she agreed “but I have to figure it out myself first.” She patted his shoulder “If you need anything” she reached for his hand.

“I’ll let you know” he nodded “now go check on your boyfriend.”

A few minutes after she walked away, Echo walked up to him. “I knew this would happen” she looked sadly at him. 

“you cut you hair” he reached up, running his fingers through her short hair. 

“You were gone a long time” she stepped back, taking his hand into hers. 

“Not that long” he shook his head. 

“Time moved differently where you were” she informed him. 

“you’ve changed” he looked down at her. 

“you too,” she arched her eyebrows at the white suit he was still wearing.

“I always wanted peace, Echo, you know that” he defended. 

“Yeah, but Cadogan wasn’t about peace, he was about power and you bought into it” she murmured. “you were willing to sacrifice us to meet his goals.”

“I would’ve never let him kill you” he tried to defend himself.

“but you let him hurt us. You let him imprison us and torture us” she bit her lip. “The Bellamy that I loved would never let that happen.”

“I’m sorry Echo, I never wanted to..” he began.

“I know you didn’t” she sighed heavily, “and that should be enough, but it’s not. I’m so sorry Bellamy, but we just don’t work anymore” she smiled sadly. “Maybe we weren’t intended to work.”

“yeah, maybe” he agreed reluctantly “I’m really sorry” he sighed, “Friends?” he shrugged.

“I think we can manage that” she grinned “and as your friend” she wrinkled her nose “we’ve got to find you something else to wear” she shook her head. 

“Yeah, O might have mentioned that” he laughed softly. “Have Raven and Clarke come through yet?” he glanced toward where they’d emerged. 

The green light appeared again and Madi came through. “Bellamy” she threw her arms around him “you’re back” she declared. 

“yeah, I guess I am” he smiled folding his arms over her small body. “Where’s Clarke and Raven, weren’t they with you?” he asked. 

“I thought they were” Madi looked toward the now closing portal fearfully “you don’t think…” she looked back at him. 

“no” he reassured her “they probably wanted to make sure it was safe, they’ll be here soon.” He met Murphy’s gaze over the top of her head. Murphy nodded in response.

“Hey Madi” Murphy walked over to them, clapping a hand on Bellamy’s shoulders “someone” he looked pointedly at Bellamy “really needs new clothes, I was thinking maybe you could give him a few fashion tips” he grinned. 

“I know what you’re doing” Madi glowered at him. 

“that’s because you are far too smart for me Little Clarke” he laughed “but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t need to get out of these rags” he snickered. 

Madi smiled a little at this “he does look a little ridiculous” she agreed.

“Hey” Bellamy protested “he wanted Murphy to distract Madi, but he didn’t want to be the topic of her distraction.

The two of them continued as if he wasn’t there “I’ll make you a deal” Murphy knelt down beside in front of her. “I’ll go find Clarke and you get him some new clothes. You can burn those” he pointed to the white robes Bellamy still wore, “his too” Murphy pointed at Leavitt.

Despite being concerned about Clarke, Madi smiled at him. “you promise you’ll bring her home?” she asked.

“Cross my heart and hope to die” Murphy swore. 

Madi nodded in agreement, “Tell her I love her” she looked at Murphy. 

“Done” Murphy stood up, know why don’t you take these two” he pointed at Bellamy and Leavitt and get them some decent clothes. “What?” he met Bellamy’s unamused gaze, “you wanted me to distract her” he snickered.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind” he murmured. 

“Whatever works, right?” he laughed. 

“I guess” Bellamy sighed, “lead the way Madi” he allowed her to tug him towards the bunkers interior rooms. 

Murphy laughed as Madi walked over to Leavitt, insisting he join them. Leavitt looked at Octavia, who smiled. He didn’t hear what they said, but the look he gave her was enough to make Murphy laugh harder.

“nice plan” she walked over to Murphy.

“Those white robes have to go” he scowled. “Are you sure Cadogan won’t come after Clarke?” he asked her. 

“I’m sure” Octavia nodded “he’s probably just waking up” she snickered. 

“I don’t even want to know what you did to him” Murphy shook his head.

“Wherever Clarke is Raven is also, so we know they’ll be okay, but where the hell would they go?” she asked. 

“maybe she stayed and took Cadogan out?” Murphy snickered. 

“No, she was fine when we were leaving” Octavia countered.

“Maybe they went to sanctum?” Gaia chimed in. 

“to do what? Nobody’s there” Murphy asked. 

“To get something important she left behind” she suggested. 

“What do you know?” Indra looked at her. 

“maybe nothing” Gaia shrugged “it’s just a feeling.” 

“Look why don’t we wait a little longer” Octavia suggested “I mean, Madi is here, Clarke has to come back.”

They murmured amongst themselves, finally coming to the conclusion that they should give her some more time. “Ok, who gets to tell Madi?” Murphy snickered. 

“I will” Gaia spoke up “Clarke asked me to look after her.”

“And look how that worked out the first time?” Murphy drawled. 

“shut up Murphy” Octavia smacked him. 

“Come on Clarke” Raven sat outside the farmhouse waiting for Clarke, who was inside. “you know they’re going to be worried about us.”

“I’m coming” Clarke walked out of the house, carrying a handful of things. “this place would have been perfect” she sighed stepping off the porch. She turned to look at it. “I wish we could just take it with us.”

“me too” Raven surprised herself by saying that, but we can build one at home.

“I just have to get one more thing” Clarke handed Raven the things she was holding. Raven watched as Clarke walked a short distance to a nearby tree and knelt down. She dug a hole and pulled a tin out of the ground. Raven wasn’t sure what she pulled up, but she saw Clarke smile sadly at the item, wipe her eyes, then pocket the tin. 

“I’m ready” Clarke walked back over to her, still looking sad.

“let’s go home” Raven wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure Madi is beside herself with worry right about now.”

Clarke laughed “I’ll bet she is.” They’d arrived at the top of the stairs “This place used to be so pretty” Clarke murmured. 

“It’s a shame people just couldn’t get along” Raven sighed.

“Well at least on Earth, there’s no red sun rising to worry about” Clarke drawled. 

“True” Raven laughed softly. 

“Hey is that?” Clarke pointed to a still figure on the palace steps.

“Oh my God it is” Raven grinned. “Well I’ll be damned” she laughed as the golden retriever bound down the stairs, running toward them. 

“Picasso” Clarke fell to her knees as the dog neared. He bounded to her, tail wagging, licking her face. “It’s good to see you boy” she patted the dog. “You want to go with us to see Madi?” she asked. At the question, the dogs tail wagged even faster. “well come on then” she stood up and patted her thigh. The dog fell into step beside them. 

“So, what are we going to do?” Madi returned to the pit, followed by Bellamy and Leavitt, both of whom were wearing different clothes.

“That looks so much better” Murphy looked at them. “You look less like a doofus this way.”  
Bellamy was sure a few others snickered at his comment. 

“okay, leave him alone” Octavia put an end to snickering. He did look a lot less goofy, but she wasn’t going to be the one to tell him that. 

“Enough” Madi stomped her foot. “What are we going to do about getting Clarke back here?” she demanded.

“Calm down Little Clarke” Murphy grunted. “we decided to give her some more time to come back.”

“back from where?” Madi demanded. 

Before anybody could answer the stone began to glow green again. Everyone looked up, waiting to see who was coming through. Octavia raised her gun, as did Miller, just in case it was anyone other than Clarke and Raven. 

“Picasso” Madi sunk to her knees as a yellow blur flew out of the green light and Madi’s arms. The child’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged the dog tightly. Clarke and Raven emerged from the portal, looking shocked at the reception.

“What?” Clarke looked at them. 

“where were you?” Madi got to her feet, stalking toward Clarke. 

“I needed to get some things from the farmhouse” Clarke answered.

“you scared me” Madi hit her.  
“I’m sorry, baby” Clarke pulled her into a hug. “I just needed to get these” she pulled a chain from around her neck. Bellamy recognized the pair of rings on the chain as her parent’s wedding bands. 

“oh” Madi rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder “I was worried about you” she sighed.

“I’m sorry, honey” Clarke stroked her hair. “I’m never leaving you again” Clarke swore. “But hey” it’s a good thing I went back since Picasso here was all alone” she smiled down at the dog, who walked over and sat down beside them.

“That’s true” Madi agreed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Well kiddo, what do you say we go find a place to live?” she asked.

“Can we go home?” Madi asked. 

“Absolutely, baby” Clarke smiled, resting her chin on Madi’s head, “but first we have to figure out who is going with us.”

“okay, but I’m staying with you” Madi declared.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Clarke grinned. 

Epilouge

“look what I found Clarke” Madi came running up to her with a handful of berries.

“too young to eat” Clarke reminded her.

“I know” Madi grinned at her “but we have a lot of them, so we can dye my hair” she pointed to a bucket on the picnic table. 

“okay, but first, we have to get dinner, so we have something to eat” she reminded the child. 

“no, we don’t” Madi shook her head “Bellamy already did” she pointed to the fire pit where Bellamy was cleaning a huge deer. 

The buildings in Shadow Valley had somehow managed to withstand McCreary’s bombs, though they required thorough cleaning. 

Since leaving the bunker, most of the grounders had returned to their villages, or started new ones, repopulating and rebuilding them. The Eligius prisoners had actually chosen to return to Sanctum, as had many of the Sanctumites. 

The remaining members of the delinquents and their new friends had settled in or near Shadow Valley. Raven, Echo and Hope occupied one of the buildings, Octavia and Leavitt another, Jackson and Miller also settled in Shadow Valley. Murphy and Emori had erected a cabin at the edge of Shadow Valley but were frequent visitors, especially since Luca had chosen to stay in shadow Valley. Clarke had insisted he not live with them. She didn’t need her soon to be teenager and her friend in the same house.

Jordan had opted to return to Sanctum, where he felt the most at home. Gaia and Indra were close, though not actually in Shadow Valley. 

It had taken time, but Bellamy had come to realize that while Cadogan’s ideas had merit, his way of going about them were wrong. 

“So, are you going to dye Madi’s hair?” he asked when Clarke walked over to him.

“You knew the berries weren’t ready, and you took her anyway” Clarke put her hands on her hips, glowering at him. 

“What can I say?” he grinned, pulling her down to his level “I have a hard time saying no to her” he shrugged. “unlike someone else I know” he teased, kissing her softly. That had also taken a while, but once the two of them finally admitted there might be something between them, he’d moved in with her and Madi.

“Well someone has to be the bad guy around here” she murmured. I’m going to be outnumbered soon, huh?” she rubbed her rounded belly.

“uh-huh” he laughed “but you know you love it.” 

She did love it. She loved him and he loved her. After two apocalypses, nuclear explosions and several bombs, they’d somehow managed to finally find each other and peace. 

“And soon” he leaned down and kissed her stomach “you’ll have a baby boy to spoil.” Bellamy was convinced that they were having a boy, Clarke was just happy to have a healthy baby. Octavia was over the moon, declaring she was going to be a great aunt. Madi was thrilled both at the prospect of being a big sister and of gaining some freedom when Bellamy and Clarke would be distracted by the new baby. Clarke often reminded her that she may gain some independence, but they had eyes and ears everywhere, that she wouldn’t be as free as she thought.

“I wish my mom was here, and Marcus” Clarke rubbed her belly.   
“they are” Bellamy assured her, “and Monty and Harper, too.” 

“So what do you say” Bellamy thumbed the chain around her neck, “want to make this official before our son is born?” he asked.

“do you?” she asked.

“you know I do” he leaned closer “I love you Clarke” he sighed, mere inches separating them. 

“and I love you” she closed the space between them, sealing her lips over his.


End file.
